Momentos robados
by KNBamigosecreto2012
Summary: [KNB AMIGO SECRETO 2012, Para: Horaizon] La mirada que le echó el capitán se lo explicó absolutamente todo, Aomine se había transformado en el nuevo juguete de Akashi y éste no lo iba a dejar ir hasta que se rompiera.


**De: **Cata la cucaracha

**Para: **Horaizon

**Palabras tontas de Cata… **¿me disculparías? No tienes idea de cómo me costó trabajar con Aomine-kun, de hecho no es un Aomine muy (nada) IC, pero espero que te agrade o al menos te haga reír un ratito. Perdona que haya tantas malas palabras. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

**Título: **_**MOMENTOS ROBADOS**_

* * *

No se había preparado para lo que estaba ocurriendo justamente ahora. De los vastos escenarios que se le pudieron presentar, ¿TENÍA QUE SER PRECISAMENTE _ÉSTE_? Sí que le jodieron todo, ni siquiera le dejaron llegar al orgasmo, y eso debido no a la sorprendente escena vouyerista por parte de los otros sino porque Midorima se desató en gritos y regaños contra él. Incluso le golpeó, puta madre, le GOLPEÓ.

― Que vergüenza, Aomine-kun ― oyó decir a Kuroko que tenía una mueca recriminatoria. Y aunque muchos no pudieran reconocerla, él sí que sabía cuando su sombra estaba de malas, y en ese momento lo estaba.

― ¿No puedes mantener la bragueta cerrada, Aomine? ― ese infeliz que acababa de molerlo a puñetazos ¿todavía tenía algo más que agregar? Estúpido Midorima.― Es increíble tu descaro.

Apretó los dientes, la mirada de desprecio que el maniático de las estrellas le estaba dando y ese ceño de enojo en Tetsu hacían de lo que momentos atrás hubiese sido su mejor momento una pesadilla.

― Tché. Cálla-

Ni siquiera le dejaron acabar cuando alguien, sospechando al instante en el maldito cuatro ojos, le arrojó algo lo suficientemente duro y grande para golpearle la cara, mandándole así al suelo.

― ¡¿Qué coños?! ― bramando desde el piso buscaba con la mirada furtiva al mal nacido que se había atrevido a arrojarle aquella mochila llena de cosas que estaba seguro no quería saber qué eran. Juraría que entre los objetos contenidos se hallaba un par de mancuernas que le hicieron pensar a momentos que se quedaría sin dientes.

― Nunca pensé que serías capaz de algo como eso, Aominecchi ― y para su sorpresa Kise, el acosador ese, aquel que más de una ocasión encontrara oliendo sus bóxers (según él a escondidas y sin que nadie se diera cuenta) había sido el hijo de puta que lo tumbó con semejante bolso.

Ese rubio descarado ya estaba manoseando a Kuroko y rogándole porque lo consolara. Asqueroso aprovechado.

Levantándose con dificultad, y con media cara desecha, los miró a todos.

Esto era el inicio de una guerra, y no importaba que fueran sus compañeros, y más de alguno su amigo, no se los iba a perdonar. Nunca. Y más porque todavía tenía cierto malestar en su ingle, que no iba a desaparecer tan fácilmente.

― Minechin ― el que le faltaba.

― ¿Qué? ― de mala gana, a la defensiva y con los ojos coléricos esperaba lo que le fuese a gritar Murasakibara, quién traía en la cara esa expresión molesta con las cejas enarcadas hacia abajo y una mueca en la boca al igual que un niño.

― ¿Por qué te comiste algo que era mío? ― perfecto. Otro tipo celoso. Ya tenía suficiente con que Shintarou sostuviera ese bate que fuese para su mala suerte el objeto de la suerte del día de hoy observándole con ganas de putearlo nuevamente, como para tener ahora a Atsushi con las intenciones de aplastarlo.

En definitiva ese día no debió de haber salido de su casa, no, más bien debió haber mantenido su mini-yo (que de mini no tiene nada) dentro de sus calzoncillos.

Maldita sea.

― Atsushi, bájame ― las maldiciones que el resto del equipo le recitaba junto con esas asesinas miradas cesaron, pero solo las maldiciones pues los ojos homicidas seguían allí, cuando escucharon a cierta persona hablar.― Este asunto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes. Así que les pido que se abstengan de recriminar a Daiki

Así era, joder que así era, él no había tenido la culpa o quizás tenía una parte de ella pero no era todo eso que los otros decían acerca de su persona. Además el asunto empezó justamente porque el tipo que acababa de hablar se lo pidió.

¿Cómo se iba a resistir si el mismo Akashi le había pedido (ordenado) que se lo cogiera?

No es como si fuese a tener una oportunidad semejante nuevamente, además de que jamás en su sano juicio se le ocurriría decirle que no. ¿Es que había alguien capaz de decirle que no sin temer por las represalias definitivas que eso le acarrearía?

Estaba 100% seguro de que ni los padres de Akashi se le negaban.

Por ello había aceptado.

Y estaba seguro que eso era lo que más pudría a todos, en especial a Midorima. Ya se sabía que ese le traía ganas al capitán, pero lo que no entendía todavía Aomine era si el huraño cuatro ojos quería darle o que le dieran. Igual no le importaba.

― ¿Tan siquiera estás al tanto de lo que nos estás pidiendo, Akashi? ― sería mejor que se lo escupiera, ¿para qué darle tantas vueltas? Que dijera que está estúpidamente celoso.

― ¿Qué pasa Midorima? ¿No puedes con el hecho de que fui yo quien eligió Akashi para metérsela y no tú? ― pudo escuchar a Kise a la distancia atragantarse entre sollozos y detener la manoseada que le estaba dando a Tetsu, quien por cierto aprovechó ese instante para patearle en los huevos al rubio.

Justo lo que esperaba de su pareja. Ya le reprocharía por haberse tardado y permitirle a ese molesto sujeto que lo tocara.

Se sonrió altanero cuando vio la cara de Shintarou tornarse roja. Sí, sus palabras fueron un tanto vulgares, pero decían la verdad. Midorima estaba asquerosamente celoso.

― No me pongas en el mismo nivel que tú ― verlo afianzarse al mango del bate no fue buena señal. Tal vez hubiera meditado un poco sus palabras.― Un hombre que no es capaz de controlar sus instintos más primitivos.

Esto sí que pintaba para ser un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Pero no iba, llegados hasta este punto, a permitir que le siguieran tirando mierda. Lo que estaba haciendo era algo natural en jóvenes de su edad, sí, tal vez la persona que escogió (o le escogió) no había sido la más adecuada, y ok, no tenía nada natural hacerlo con otro hombre pero al fin y al cabo el objetivo era saciar sus deseos.

― ¡Ha! ― se burló, las palabras de Midorima le irritaron sobre manera.― Entonces seguro que querrás enseñarme a controlarme ¿no? señor _segundo lugar_ de la escuela

Allí estaba su réplica, sí el SG de su equipo quería jugar sucio entonces él no se lo negaría. Que luego no viniera chillándole después. Aomine sabe que algo que nunca ha podido superar Shintarou es ser el segundón de toda la escuela. En cada aburrida y pesada temporada de exámenes el raro de los horóscopos se carga hasta lo que no aparte de unas ojeras tremendas bajo los ojos que no puede disimular siquiera con ese grueso armazón que tienen por lentes. Pues Akashi Seijuurou siempre lo supera.

Que tipo tan más masoquista, queriendo ser follado o follar o lo que sea, por ese que siempre le pisotea.

― Dudo que un mono pueda aprender ciertos trucos ― nada mal para el inicio, incluso esa sonrisa de medio lado le estaba calentando.

No iba a dar marcha atrás, o no, esto se miraba divertido y él se encargaría de disfrutarlo.

Daiki se hallaba tan concentrado en golpearse con Midorima (y de paso esquivando ese enorme bate de beisbol) que no se percató siquiera de lo que los demás estaban hablando.

― Akashi-kun ― Kuroko fue el primero en hablar.

― Dime, Tetsuya ― Akashi por su parte tenía dibujado en su bello rostro una expresión llena de satisfacción y gozo total.

― ¿Era _esto_ lo que esperabas? ― el sexto jugador se lo sospechaba desde que vio al pelirrojo rondar con insistencia a Aomine, y bueno, Daiki había sido tan idiota como para caer en la jugarreta de Akashi.

― Te recuerdo que _siempre_ tengo razón

La mirada que le echó el capitán se lo explicó absolutamente todo, sin dejar ni una sola duda, Aomine se había transformado en el nuevo juguete de Akashi y éste no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil, no hasta que se rompiera y el _ace_ de Teikou estaba fabricado a prueba de todo, incluso de meganes posesivos y gigantes infantiles.

* * *

**Notas absurdas de Cata… **¿llegaste al final? ¡maldición!, espero que al menos te hayas reído un poquitín, de veras. Una vez más ¡feliz año nuevo! Hubiera querido darte detalles de la escena entre Akashi y Aomine pero todavía no alcanzo ese nivel, ni siquiera pude hacerte algo descente, perdóname. (Huye para no volver)


End file.
